Pushbutton electrical switches are, of course, known in the prior art. The present application is assigned to Indak Manufacturing Corp., which is also the assignee of certain prior U.S. patents disclosing pushbutton switches that, to some extent, are the technological ancestors of the present invention. Such U.S. patents include the Soreng U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,879, issued Sept. 18, 1962; the Schaad U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,585, issued Feb. 24, 1976; and the Schaad U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,726, issued Oct. 11, 1977.
The pushbutton switch of the present invention is intended primarily for automotive use, on automobiles, trucks and other types of motor vehicles, but the switch may find other applications.